<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blueroom by dyslexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968429">blueroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia'>dyslexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Idols, Kink Exploration, Kinky, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Sasaengs, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten clamped his hand over his microphone, and brought his mouth one hot breath from the shell of Johnny’s ear. With a completely straight tone, in front of thousands of viewers, Ten whispered: “I wanna fuck in a closet, as soon as possible.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blueroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>big sasaeng warning. this is a work of fiction. none of it is real.</strong>
  <br/>
  <span>the set up is inspired by this twitter live from novemeber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>201106 #NCT Twitter Blueroom LIVE Q&amp;A (Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo, Yuta, Hendery) </span><a href="https://youtu.be/CDDOLvpAcSk?t=1543"><span>https://youtu.be/CDDOLvpAcSk?t=1543</span></a> </p><p>this is the same johnten that were in my previous fic, tenalice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“TMI? TMI?” Jungwoo repeats back to the camera, the twitter blueroom live is in full swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights are bright, and the cold pizza still smells good. Besides the fact that we were sasaengs perched near the ceiling, everything was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stalkers said nothing, and Johnny tried to ignore the loud camera shutters as they snapped unauthorized pictures. It was creepy as fuck, but the company insisted they ignore them. Even though the girls had crawled through the air vents like rats, and were trespassing, no one moved to stop them. Their financial contribution to the company was more valuable than their own safety, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny just tuned them out like he was conditioned to, and focused on being clocked in to the livestream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were answering pre-screened fan questions, which was nothing surprising or unusual. Johnny was expecting the TMI prompt. Dull TMI answers were what they were trained for. Jungwoo seemed confused with what to do next, so he darted his eyes towards Johnny for guidance. Johnny motioned for Hendery to answer first. He came up with a story about how dry his skin was today, and how the makeup artists had instructed him to moisturize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My makeup artist said my skin is dry like tree bark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joke fell flat on the group, and Yuta began his answer without giving Hendery’s any acknowledgement. Yuta approached these things honestly, so just declined to give a real TMI. He wasn’t going to make up a stupid TMI either. Johnny huffed a laugh as he picked up on Mark’s sigh in relief behind the cameras. Yuta was up to all kinds of shit, but he handled his own wild behavior with discrete professionalism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta went on to drag Jungwoo under the bus, telling everyone exactly how late he’d slept in. Johnny, Ten, and Hendery and some of the crew laughed, and Jungwoo smiled with embarrassment as he addressed that he just didn’t hear his alarms go off. He lazily used that example as his TMI too, and then it was Ten’s turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TMI, hmm?” Ten set down his pizza as he finished chewing and scrolled through his brain for a good answer. He turned to face Johnny. “Johnny, can I say this?” Ten used his cupped hand to shield his lips from the cameras as he wordlessly mouthed something. Johnny didn’t get it, so he leaned in to allow Ten to whisper into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten clamped his hand over his microphone, and brought his mouth one hot breath from the shell of Johnny’s ear. With a completely straight tone, in front of thousands of live viewers, Ten whispered: “I wanna fuck in a closet, as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s stomach leaped, but his professional idol face stayed poised. He pulled back and replied, “That answer?” He shrugged emotionlessly. “Seems okay, yeah, whatever. That’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny could feel Ten’s hand brush over his thigh under the table. Ten traced a little heart into his jeans as a coded </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he vocally delivered the lamest TMI yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said he had fun at dance practice today.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a fifteen minute break after the livestream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras cut, and Ten pulled Johnny by his wrist. He rushed them out of the blueroom, and didn’t bother telling anyone where they were going. Johnny caught Hendrey making a tight-lipped face, but no one else seemed to notice or care.  Once they were out, Ten started turning door knobs in the hall, blindly searching for any empty, unlocked room. He opened a literal broom closet, and froze in his tracks. People were milling about everywhere. Random staff members were passing paper in the hallway, and anyone from a director to someone in the catering crew could catch them right now. Someone with dark hair and glasses gave Ten a look as they walked by with a box of props.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, stop, this is sloppy.” Johnny said it plainly. Everything about screwing on set was stupid and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a bird on Johnny’s shoulder reminded him that this is the obnoxious shit that Ten got off on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten jerked his head, and shot a soft look at Johnny. His eyes were darting around desperately, silently searching for give in Johnny’s face. Ten’s chest seemed to flutter with nervous air, and he silently mouthed the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked like he would be personally devastated if they couldn’t do this. His face was so goddamn pretty, it was unfair. Seeing it twisted with disappointment like this was worse than watching a kitten die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” Johnny mocked Ten with a cheeky grunt, and cocked his head towards the stairs. “Okay fine. We gotta be fast. I think I know a spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s face lit up like a lamp, and his eyes narrowed  like a proud sneaky cat picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the emergency exit staircase, and practically raced each other down four floors. They laughed, skipped multiple stairs at a time, and let the adrenaline run rampant in their veins. Big fat smiles were stuck to their faces, and the empty stairway echoed with stupid boy laughter. Johnny’s long legs gave him an advantage, so he landed on the last floor first. Ten wasn’t far behind. He took a huge leap, flying over six stairs. With the grace of a cougar, he landed right before Johnny’s feet, and before he even took another breath for air, Ten stole a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise and pleasure twisted down Johnny’s spine like hot water. He was out of breath for more than one reason. Even though they were at the bottom of an industrial stairway, with white paint chipping off all the surfaces, the kiss felt forbiddenly public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten spun his finger into a small circle, glancing at the corners of the stairway. “No cameras,” he whispered with smug confidence, clearly relishing in Johnny’s moment of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head with a grin, and shoved open the door to the basement level. He wasn’t going to give Ten the satisfaction of throwing him off guard. Thankfully, the basement door was unlocked. A unglamourous hallway with cement floors, cement walls, and fluorescent lights welcomed them. Ten cackled behind him, and his voice bounced off the concrete, loudly echoing down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>Casanova,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ten sang with delight, “where is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>spot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Johnny scanned the labeled doors till his eyes hit the words he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Staff Only.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. I think this is it.” He turned the handle, and the sterile light from behind them revealed a shadowy, janitorial storage room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room wasn’t big. It was about the size of his dorm room, but deeper and narrower. One wall was lined with metal barred shelves, stocked with various boxes of cleaners, paper towels, bleach, handsoap, extension cords, and so on. The other side had brooms, mops, and other handled tools mounted on the wall. There was a square, grimy sink built into the floor, and a few boxes of concentrated sanitizer, floor cleaner, and glass cleaner hooked up to the faucet with hoses. There were two mop buckets, an unused janitor cart, and more unopened cardboard boxes stacked around randomly. Towards the back, it looked like the room opened up to a slightly larger space with a few important-looking electrical boxes, vents, and other mechanical, bulky shapes that connected to the ventilation. They disappeared into the darkness. All that mattered was that the room was deserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pulled Johnny inside by yanking on his cashmere cardigan, roughly stretching the expensive material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else have you brought down here?” Ten taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one at all. Sehun mentioned he’d bring Chanyeol down here, sometimes. I’m just glad this room is real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, naughty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal door loudly slammed shut behind them, and with it, all the light was sucked out of the air. The cold supply room was now pitch black, and Johnny forgot where everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the darkness, Ten still flung himself at him. Ten’s chest hit Johnny’s with so much force, it felt like their hearts had been magnetized between their ribs. Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and his lips hit at the same time, gnawing at his mouth like a starved animal in heat. Johnny hoisted him up by his ass, and Ten constricted his legs around Johnny’s waist like a python. Johnny stumbled in the dark, knocking over an empty mop bucket in the process, and sending it spinning down the narrow room. With some kind of miracle, he caught his fall, didn’t drop Ten, and also found an empty wall space to shove Ten against. The gritty wall was made with rough, textured cement, and Johnny could feel lit clinging  to the fibers of Ten’s fine clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that they were situated, Johnny gave Ten a kiss. His kisses had the opposite energy of Ten’s. His lips were slow, controlled, and focused on soothing Ten’s frantic, manic energy. Ten’s body went weak, and Johnny took control of the pace. Once he had Ten moaning into his mouth, he stifled his noise by giving Ten some tongue, making Ten groan and  tightly clench Johnny’s cardigan with his fists. Johnny broke the kiss just as easily as he’d heated it up, just to give a look at Ten’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hardly gave him a moment, and snagged Johnny’s lips again. He kissed him hard, and this time, Johnny kissed him back harder. He was acting like a thirsty slut, and Johnny put him in his place. Ten’s scalp was pressed back into the cement now, and Johnny didn’t let up. His enthusiasm was making Ten squirm. He’d fully submitted to whatever charade they were trying to pull off right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, because Johnny was cocky and arrogant, he parted his lips, and pretended like he didn’t care. He spoke into Ten’s hot mouth.  “Watch it, you’re gonna wrinkle my outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny,” Ten’s whisper was breathless and delirious. “I love promoting with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckled, and he knew Ten could feel his whole body move as he laughed. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten kissed him again, barely pulled back to nod. Every stolen kiss felt better than the last. Ten tasted like pepperoni pizza and cola, and for a split second,  it reminded him of America. Johnny closed his eyes and pretended they were together in Chicago, for just a moment. Simple. Wonderful. Johnny’s favorite indulgent fantasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept making out, licking, and groping each other. They forgot about the company, forgot about the pressure from society, and forgot about everything besides each other. One of Ten’s hands fondled Johnny’s pecks, His thumb circled Johnny’s nipple through the soft t-shirt fabric, and Johnny let out a little sigh in Ten’s mouth. Ten pinched him, declaring some kind of victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ten ditched Johnny’s lips to breathe into his ear. “Can you promise me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends entirely on what it is.” Johnny replied distantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between a lungful of air, Ten asked “Can we do this at every promotion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at every promotion. Like for example, I want you to screw me in the back room of your old radio show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Johnny laughed as he talked, because it was unbelievable what he was hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ten was entirely serious. He used his words to paint Johnny a picture of his fantasy, as if it was something that would constantly replay in his mind after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me Johnny, I want your dick down my throat after every time we perform </span>
  <em>
    <span>Work It</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Every single time. I wanna make out with you, fuck you on location, at every interview, every photo shoot, every practice, every dinner out, even during the award shows! Because-” Ten smacked his head on the wall as he pulled back to look into Johnny’s eyes. All Johnny could see in the darkness was the way Ten’s eyes somehow glinted. “Because who knows when we’ll ever have this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s request was insane. Dangerous. Moronic. However, Johnny replied quickly, not letting anything sever the intensity  they’d built between them. “Yeah.” Johnny agreed, caught up in his horny biology, and stupid for how much he adored Ten. “We can do that. We can try. I’d like that. Anything for you, Ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten snickered, and rutted his hips on Johnny’s defined, comeback-ready abs. Johnny scoffed as felt the hard outline of Ten’s excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay me on a box.” Ten demanded. “I saw a feel stacks in here. Find one, or put some together and  lay me down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny securely hoisted him up, took a few steps to the side, and set him on a stack of two large boxes. He laid Ten down, and thankfully, the box didn’t collapse under his weight. It was sealed with shiny packing tape, and longer than the length of Ten’s torso. It was full of some kind of janitorial item, like rolls of paper towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten grabbed a handful of something out of his pocket, unzipped his jeans, and shimmed them down to his ankles. He held out plastic packets for Johnny to take, and spread his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny took them, and realized they were packets of lube. This caught him way off guard. “Ten, what the fuck?” Johnny nervously laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem? Hurry up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ten I don’t have time to fuck you. Why are you even prepared for this? We’ve never talked about doing something like this before. When did you start carrying lube on you at all times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the idea last night, and I couldn’t drop it. I walked down to the convenience store at dawn, and bought these. I was careful, please, just-” Ten pulled down his underwear and released his hard cock. “Indulge me, I really need this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, no way.” Johnny ripped open a packet, and grabbed Ten’s exposed dick with a warm hand. He dripped the warm lube over Ten’s cock, causing him to moan, and Johnny to smirk. “Think about this Ten, If I fuck you, this very second, even with lube, all you’re gonna get is a trip to the ER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny jerked his hand, and rhythmically squeezed Ten’s cock with his fingers. Ten’s breath hitched, and his hips automatically made short thrusts to match Johnny’s rhythm. “Tell me Ten, explain to me exactly how you would tell your manager you need time off to heal a sexual injury.” Ten’s breath hitched again,  and he surrendered to Johnny’s touch and humiliating scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten panted, and Johnny kept talking him through it. “The idea is cute though, fucking you at every promotion. I admit, I’ve thought about it before. Seriously, if you want to actually get penetrated, like, during a schedule, maybe we could try it during a  lunch break? Would you agree to plug yourself with a remote controlled vibrator? And give me the remote? Could you perform with it inside you? I bet you would. Could you sit still through an interview?” Johnny snickered to himself as he imagined something else. “Would you ever disguise yourself in public to go buy something like that with me? Hell, you would probably ask to try it on at the store. The employees would be more than happy to help you insert it for the first time, and because you wanna be a slut so bad, you’d let them. You’d let complete strangers fuck you with a vibrator, and ask me watch. Maybe you’ll beg me to do some hashtag johntography.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s rambling was obscene, stupid, but it did the trick. Ten throaty cried out, and Johnny felt his cock twitch and thicken under his slick grip. At this point, Johnny was just having fun torturing Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s eyes fluttered, refocused, and then he found his voice. “Okay, that was a great, but I need to see your dick out too. Can you jerk us off together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hummed in agreement. “Oh, I think I can manage that.” He unzipped his fly, and pulled his cock up beside Ten’s, and wrapped his  hand around both of them. They both sighed in unison, and Johnny squeezed another packet of lube over them. The loose lube was messy, and Johnny could see it shining in the dark. Ten’s dick felt so silky and slick against his own. It was just too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. I didn’t even lock the door.” Johnny thought out loud. The comment made Ten laugh, and a new smile appeared across Ten’s face as he rutted up into Johnny’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If someone found us, I’m not going to lie, I would come </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny scoffed, and jerked them faster. “Ten, that’s fucked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear his blood pounding in his skull, and the thrill of getting away with this added to the tightening pleasure building in his gut. Ten’s breathing was picking up too, and even though he’d only been doing this for only a minute, Ten was well pent up. Johnny could tell he was getting close. Even though they were in the basement, they could get caught any moment. This wasn’t safe at all. This was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, shit- Johnny...” Ten spat out breathlessly, laced with a new tone of urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny grunted as he made his wrist get more erratic. “...Ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten squinted, and twisted his body slightly towards the left. “Do you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny swallowed, picking up his speed even more. “Nuh uh, Ten, don't do this. Don’t fucking mess with me right now. Getting caught might be your fantasy, but it’s sure as hell not mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, Johnny, wait, you didn’t hear that? Someone’s here. I swear, I hear someone. I hear-” Johnny could see Ten’s stomach was flexing tightly beneath his shirt. He was obviously playing into his own kinks. Johnny had fucked him enough times to know he was right on the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, please tell me you’re close, I think I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s voice peaked as he came, but as he did, he smacked a hand over his mouth, muffling Johnny’s favorite sound in the world. Too bad. His body tensed so suddenly, like he was afraid, he was acting as if someone was actually watching them. Ten was a good actor, when he wanted to be, so Johnny didn’t care. Besides, Johnny didn’t hear anything besides the slick smacking of his own meat echoing off the concrete walls of the deep dark storage room. No one was here, and he couldn’t hear anyone walking down the hallway. He was sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he clumsily came, he lost his hearing entirely. His orgasm hit him pleasantly, shutting out everything besides a ringing in his ear. His body finally began to relax, and he tugged on his cock a couple more times to milk out everything he could. He was too horny and far gone to realize how badly he was fucking up Ten’s promo outfit. He came so much, it was disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his stupid bliss was cut short, way too short. Ten got up, yanked his pants back on his legs. Immediately, he pulled Johnny down to the floor with him by yanking his hair. Johnny yelled at the sudden spike of pain, and his shoulder smacked the concrete. His face was not prepared to make contact with the cold, dusty basement floor. He swore loudly, and then tried to sit up, but Ten pushed his shoulders, shoving him his back down on the floor. He struggled to ask Ten what was wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Ten whispered harshly, urgently. His body was alert. His voice was off. He was crouched behind their crushed stack of cardboard boxes, like he was hiding. His voice sounded off, because his breathing was haunted with real fear. Johnny saw the hairs standing up on Ten’s skin, the water glazing Ten’s eyes, and his limbs were straight like rulers. His neck moved unnaturally, like a freakishly alert rodent. But above all else, his eyes were huge. They were completely dilated. Johnny knew Ten well enough to know he wasn’t acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” Ten’s voice was incredibly quiet, so soft it was difficult to hear, even in the dead silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny furrowed his eyebrows, and ducked his dick back in his pants without standing up, because Ten kept motioning for him to stay low. Johnny crawled over to Ten’s side, beside the big boxes, and Ten still looked like he was holding back the urge to cry. His wrists had  a slight tremor to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, what’s wrong?” Johnny asked with as much smooth honey his voice could muster. Maybe Ten was more anxious about being caught than he was letting on. “We don’t have to do this again, it’s okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up. Here’s what we’re going to do. Don’t panic. When I tell you, look over the boxes, and check  the air vent on the back wall. As soon as you see it, duck back down, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See it? See what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it. You’ll know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had never felt more curious in his life. They had already seen this room with the hallway light. No one was in here, and Ten had no reason to be scared. At all. However, Ten’s behavior was getting too severe for just a prank. Or if it was a prank, it was a very good one, and Johnny was willing to play into it. Whatever. Johnny didn’t know what to expect, but he looked over the edge of the box, prepared for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though his eyes had adjusted to the low light, the room was still terribly dark. Johnny squinted, and scanned the back wall for this so-called vent Ten had mentioned. Ten wasn’t lying. Johnny found it. The air vent was real. There was a large, white air vent on the back wall, about as big as a plasma screen tv on it’s side. He couldn’t understand what was making Ten so terrified though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt it before he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see anything, but he could feel someone’s gaze on his skin. Maybe more than one person. He knew this feeling. He knew what it felt like to be watched. He experienced it everywhere. This was the feel he got when he was spotted shopping, grabbing a coffee, or getting off a plane. Someone was crouched in the air vent, watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he noticed what Ten had been talking about, specifically. There was a small green light. In between the slots of the vents, he could see one solid, brightly lit green light. To Johnny’s horror, he was intimately familiar with what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a camera that was actively recording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it. The oh-too-familiar shutter of a camera lens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny had never moved faster in his life. He ducked, and gawked at Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten pointed at a pink backpack tucked against a shelf on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasaengs. They’re here. This must be how they got into the blueroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They filmed us having sex, Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Ten. Fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s eyes darted in the darkness. “What are we going to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was the man with a million ideas. He was the member who always had a solution to tough problems. He was the one who was brave enough to speak up, or take action during a crisis. He was the one who was best at handling emergency situations. People felt comforted just being around him, and he knew a lot of people relied on his strength to get through the work week, every week. He’d been put on the spot before, and he’d become an expert at improv. But this situation wasn’t like anything he’d ever prepared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hissed, “I said, what are we going to do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s mouth stayed open, and then closed. He was really at a loss here. If the sasaengs had their cameras synced to the cloud, that footage could be instantly backed up on a hard drive miles away from here. Either way, they were fucked, finished, and completely at the mercy of these dangerous sasaengs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new sound hit them with a fresh wave of paralysis. The sharp clang of a screw hitting the floor. Both of them dared to peek over the boxes, slowly. They heard the disturbing sound of another screw, unscrewing itself from inside the vent. When they saw the next one hit the floor, it really felt like they were about to die in a horror movie. Only two screws left before the girls were in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ducked back down, and Johnny spat out the first idea that hit his brain. “Ten! Do you have your phone? Text someone. Anyone. I left mine upstairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten fished out his phone, hammered in his passcode, and swore. “No service. We’re too far underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit.” Johnny sucked in a deep breath, and they heard another screw fall to the floor. One screw left and then they were really screwed. They had to face the sasaengs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not safe. These girls could actually murder us.” Ten said between his teeth. “They saw us having sex. They know we’re gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny forced a smirk, trying to dissolve the tension. “They aren’t gonna murder us. Just stay behind the box, I’ll handle this. We’re not going to let this ruin our lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looked at Johnny cluelessly. Johnny patted Ten’s head and shushed him. “It’s okay, I’ll figure something out. Just stay out of sight. You are more popular than me, these sasaengs could be yours. Just stay down, and don’t let them see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten rolled his eyes. “Johnny don’t be like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shot him a look as he stood up. “I’m stronger than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last screw fell from the vent, and a set of black gloved hands pushed the vent cover aside. It hit the floor with a deafening clang and a cloud of dust. Two young women crawled out of the air vent right after it. They were small and agile. Their clothes were a little dusty, but it was too dark to see anything else. One had her face behind her camera, still recording this everything. The other girl picked up the vent cover slowly, cautiously, not taking her eyes off of Johnny as she propped it against the wall. Both parties stared at each other for five long beats of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny spoke first. “I caught you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the girls scoffed, as if what Johnny had said was the funniest thing she had heard all day. The sound was ruder than saying: are you being serious right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny cleared his voice, shoving down any feelings of humiliation. “Look, I can’t let you leave.” The girls silently looked at each other. “There are going to be consequences for what you’ve done. You’re not going to make it out of this building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” The girl looking at Johnny clicked her tongue, and folded her arms mockingly whined. “Didn’t know you were a fucking homo, John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny clenched his jaw, but forced himself to relax it. He made an effort to internally cool his fire. He pretended that they were talking in a public space, where Johnny wasn’t allowed to do anything out of the ordinary. “You don’t get to call me by that name,” He replied politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten was still couched behind the box, just watching Johnny stand there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm,” Johnny looked at the ceiling, and then back at the sasaengs. “How about this, let’s compromise. If you just give me your cameras and cell phones, I’ll let you walk away from this without police interference. You can’t argue with me, that’s more than fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, and shifted her weight to one hip. “Or what? What are you going to do instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny stepped forward, with his height, his size, and his overall intimidation stats, the girl’s eyes briefly flickered with worry. Without hesitating, Johnny picked up the camera around her neck, and gave her a good, close up view of how his muscles could be seen, even through his sweater. She didn’t move, and Johnny easily lifted it up, off her neck, and  higher than anyone could reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to drop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked scared for a second, but with a blink, her attitude changed. Suddenly, the sasaeng didn’t look so phased. She acted like she was putting her aces on the table. “Do what you want, but we’ve already uploaded everything anyway. One camera isn’t going to change anything. It’s already over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pressed his lips tightly together, and gulped. He knew what she meant. This could be the hottest idol drama of all time. It would ruin them, forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shot up from behind the boxes like a jack on a spring. “She’s bluffing! There’s no service down here! There’s no way they uploaded anything from us. She’s fucking with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hummed, and dropped the camera. “Oops,” he said as it fell.  It hit the concrete, and an expensive combination of plastic, glass, and metal sprang in all kinds of directions. The stalker gasped, and Johnny squatted down to see if he could pick up the SD card from the wreckage. He pocketed it, and darted his gaze to the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to give me your cameras? Or would you like me to break yours too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl stopped recording, and looked up from behind her camera. She had glasses, and a high ponytail. She looked at her partner, and then back at Johnny, as if they were secretly trying to communicate something, some kind of plan. Then the girl gave her attention back to Johnny and nodded. She shut her camera down,  and popped out the SD card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you what you want, and Ten is right, there’s no service down here, so everything we have is on this card and the one you’re holding.  I’ll give you our phones too.” She dung one of her hands in a compartment of her camera bag, and held out her other hand with the memory card, ready for Johnny to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Johnny replied, gentlemanly as ever. He took a step closer, and stretched out his arm to pick up the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten saw something Johnny couldn't see, and he shouted as fast as he could. “She’s gonna fucking tase you, Johnny! Get back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in the glasses grimaced, and Johnny’s expression went dark. Peaceful negotiations were now off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next was a live, up close performance of Kick it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny swung a punch at the sasaeng, point blank. He didn’t think about it, he just did it, and felt the girl’s glasses break under his fist. The girl was thrown off balance, and she hit the floor. The SD card went spinning across the concrete, and Johnny stepped on her camera, smashing it beyond repair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Johnny felt water.  He felt the misty spray of cold water on his hot skin. A surge of water seemed to appear out of nowhere, and it whizzed right by him. He nabbed the precious square of plastic off the ground just before it was soaked in a puddle. Johnny saw Ten drenching the sasaengs with a hose from the sink. Johnny skidded across the wet floor, as he ran to get behind Ten. The girls were screaming, furious, but Ten’s wall of cold water kept the girls back. Johnny raced to the door, opening it up and flooding the room with light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten!” Johnny motioned for him to come over, one of his hands gripped the metal shelves, ready to topple everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten turned the water pressure up higher, and left the running hose behind. It caused the hose to wiggle uncontrollably, spraying icy water in all directions..In a split second, Ten was at Johnny’s side, with wet clothes clinging to this skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange enough, we wore a victorious grin on his face. It looked like Ten had wanted to do that for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out!” Johnny yelled over the chaos. As Ten exited the narrow room, Johnny used all his strength to pull down one the closest supply shelf. Boxes of soap, hand sanitizer, bleach, and all kinds of unopened cleaning products rained down on the sasaengs like a personal, well deserved armageddon. Johnny slipped out of the storage room, and slammed the door behind him. The locked it from the outside, and let out an enormous exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s hair was clumped together, and drops of water traveled down his face. Ten shook his head like a wet dog, and then greeted Johnny with that same unexpected smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Johnny,” he laughed like a cartoon villain. “That felt good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the fuck out of here before we’re charged with murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’ll live.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later, Johnny was in bed. It was 2AM. The company had decided to cover up the incident. After the police had conducted an investigation, and found the taser, it looked like Ten and Johnny had been kidnapped against their will. The story ended there. SM didn’t want this security failure to go public, so everyone signed some documents to keep it a secret. Just like that, the trauma was never talked about again. Johnny didn’t know what happened to the sasaengs, and he didn’t care.The adrenaline from the rendezvous was still coursing through his veins, and Johnny couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. There was something specific he hadn’t been able to shake off. It needed to be addressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck.” Johnny spoke up, breaking their amicable roommate silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” Donghyuck muttered, tired eyes still focused on his Overwatch game, headset still on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck didn’t reply right away, but he knew what that meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Okay, for how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny sat up on his bed. “For the rest of the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Or you could stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Okay! Bye!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten wasn’t surprised when Johnny texted him in the middle of the night. It would be amazing if either of them could sleep peacefully after what had happened. When Johnny said Haechan was gone, and he needed a little comfort, Ten didn’t need anymore convincing to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking down Johnny’s hallway like he had a million times before. His guard was down. He felt at ease. Everything was normal. Ten thought about how they were probably gonna cuddle, maybe touch each other a little bit, and watch cat videos on his phone till they fell asleep. Ten was looking forward to it. He needed it. He needed something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When a six foot tall figure appeared behind him, he froze. The man covered his mouth and eyes, and Ten was too shocked to make a sound. He kicked the assailant with his dancer legs, knowing he was landing some good blows, but the kidnapper must have been a professional-sasaeng-hired-criminal or something, because he didn’t react at all.  He was big, strong, and unresponsive to Ten’s struggles. The man may have clamped his massive hands over his eyes and mouth, but he didn’t cover Ten’s ears. He could hear the man breathing in his ear, nearly panting, like a train station perv. There was something a little off though. Ten was too tangled up in sharp delight of panic to pick up on it. Despite the scary behavior, the man smelled good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten couldn’t place the familiar smell until he was dragged to the nearest room. He knew the smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> room better than his own. He relaxed once he figured out what was going on. The assailant removed his clammy hands off Ten’s face, and grabbed Ten by the hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you now,” Johnny warned with a low, dramatic voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actor of the year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give Ten a moment. Without missing a second, he picked Ten up by his hips, and launched him into his bed like he was nothing but a toy. Ten landed on the comforting bed with the wind knocked out of his lungs. Johnny could be rough when he wanted to. Then Ten started cackling as he rolled over to get a look at his stupid fucking boyfriend. This was unnecessary, weird, and a little funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny was wearing his normal clothes. A designer hoodie, sweatpants, but he had a black face mask on. It wasn’t a killer ski mask or anything, it was a normal mask that just covered his mouth and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the foot of the bed was Johnny’s camera, set up on a tripod. Ten couldn’t help the shiver as he noticed how eerily similar Johnny’s camera was to the sasaengs. All of those professional cameras looked the same to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, pretty idol.” Johnny’s eyes smized behind the black mask. He held out his phone like it was a taser, and made a fake, buzz buzz sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Johnny fell back into his regular tone, “Is this too much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sat up, kept his smile on.  “What are you doing, Johnny? This is fucked up. You scared me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m messing with you.” Johnny made another fake buzz buzz noise again. He spoke in his low, theatrical, kidnapper voice. “Time to force you into performing humiliating sex acts for my entertainment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s face scrunched up, still a little too confused to play along. He wanted to, but he didn’t get it. Johnny noticed. He took off the mask, and sat next to him on the bed, understanding his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a simple reason why I tried to scare you. I know you very well, and I think you’re into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ten lifted his eyebrows with cartoony surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, when we were in that storage room,  I noticed something. Something I haven’t been able to stop thinking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just an observation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were in the basement, you came really hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What’s the point? You came too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I was different. I didn’t know the sasaengs were there. I didn’t know they were watching, and recording us. You did. You saw them, and then you came harder than I’ve seen you come before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten opened his mouth to fight back, but Johnny interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t give the police the SD cards-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Johnny-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughed awkwardly. “Yeah I did. I watched the footage. I hate to admit this, but I watched that, like, ten times. It’s a shitty stalker video in night vision, but I saw you. You looked at the camera, and then I swear, you were terrified, but you didn’t stop.” Johnny placed a kiss on Ten’s lips. “In some twisted way, I think you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten didn’t say anything. His mouth stayed open wide, like he was shocked, smiling, and offended. He couldn’t believe what had left Johnny’s lips. But Johnny had always been able to see right through him. However, this was a different level of personal. This was incredibly shameful, a crazy kink Ten didn’t know he had, and something he wouldn’t casually bring up to Johnny. On top of all that, Johnny wasn’t disgusted. He sounded like he was cool with indulging him like this. What the fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kept kissing Ten and softly talking into his lips. “If those girls had threatened our lives, and asked us to fuck on camera...” He said this with a devilish smirk, enjoying the shiver of surprise from Ten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the imaginary scenarios of blowing Johnny after award shows in suits and ties felt docile after what Johnny had just said. Ten held his breath, and at that moment, a new feeling snuck into Ten’s bloodstream. It made him feel weightless, paralyzed, and cold all at the same time. It creeped up his spine, and reached out to bite his fingers and his toes. It swirled in his gut, like something deadly and forbidden. It was a sharp kind of hunger he didn’t let himself play with. He felt giddy for all the wrong reasons. It was that feeling he liked to chase but could never catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny leaned over to whisper into Ten’s ear, dotting kisses along the way. “I think you would have done it. I think you would have ridden my cock if they told you to, with my hands tied up, on top of a bunch of unfolded cardboard.  I know it’s fucked up to say this, stop me if I’m wrong, but some part of you would enjoy it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Johnny’s hands was trailing up Ten’s thighs. When his hand stopped just over Ten’s crotch, he could feel Ten’s cock involuntarily twitch as he finished speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Johnny whispered again, pulling back his hand, and pulling away from Ten’s ear. “This is gonna really make you feel good, you little slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny got off the bed and walked over to his camera. He spun it around, and pointed to a large empty compartment. “This doesn’t even have the battery in it. I won’t really film us, you could just pretend, if that really butters your bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Johnny, you’re insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, Ten, you’re insane, and l love that about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Johnny, How can you be so sweet? Is this when you go back kidnapping me? And I do what? Perform humiliating acts for your entertainment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shook his head, and stripped off his hoodie. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and the sight made Ten instinctively swallow. “Nope. Play time’s over. I’m done kidnapping you.” Johnny, crawled on the bed, and pinned Ten down, caging him with his bare chest. Ten bit his lip, and searched Johnny’s eyes, trying to figure out what was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna fuck you, real good, nice and vanilla, like I normally would. The only difference is that I’m going to leave the tripod set up. You can imagine whatever sick scenarios you’d like with that prop. Maybe some other time I can prank you with another messed up roleplay, but tonight,” Johnny nuzzled into Ten’s neck, kissed the skin just under his ear, and grabbed his ass. “Tonight, I wanna please you, because in the end, we didn’t get caught, and our lives together get to keep going. That is worth celebrating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten closed his eyes and hummed along with Johnny’s ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of that is great, I love it, but can we still sneak off at every </span>
  <em>
    <span>Work It</span>
  </em>
  <span> schedule? There are so many more closets I wanna make out in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny scoffed, and pressed his hips down on Ten’s. “Okay, we can try to sneak off again, but next time you’re giving me a blow job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten ground his hips up against Johnny’s, and placed a wet kiss on his mouth. “Perfect. Our next thing is your radio show, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughed with his whole body, nearly crushing Ten in the process. “Holy shit, I think you’re right. Oh man, that’s something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to look forward to. Now fuck me, John.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny kissed him as his given name left Ten’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/dyslexia____">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dyslexia____">cc</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>thanks for reading,<br/>idk how this happened. I just wanted to finish it before it was forgotten.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>